Buried In You
by Broony
Summary: D/S - Being just friends didn't work for Dan and Serena. They wanted more.


**A/N……….DS smut, so if you are easily offended do not read!**

"Dance with me" Dan said as he held out his hand

"But there's no music"

"I don't care; I just want you back in my arms again"

They had been growing closer and sort of back in each other's personal space over the past couple of months. Neither one knowing how the other truly felt. Since the break up they had tried to stay away from each other, but not being near and in each other's lives had drove them to despair, slowly spiraling out of control for Serena, so they decided to try and be just friends. No matter together or apart he was still her 'home', her safe place. Being just friends was working ok for them, however they were lying to themselves, their feelings would never disappear. Separated they were lonely, but together they were one, it just took some time for them to realize this.

Tonight Dan had prepared and cooked dinner, the extra bonus of having the loft to themselves, Rufus was at the gallery and Jenny had made herself scarce, she knew that tonight Dan would let his feelings be known to Serena. She didn't want to be in the way as she knew how important this was to her brother and she would be silently cheering them on from the sidelines. Little did they know, Serena had the exact same idea. She was tired of being just friends and so was her heart. She wanted to love him openly, feel the touch of his fingertips roam over every inch of her body. You didn't think she had worn one of her most tantalizing dresses for nothing did you? A flash of that Serena Van Der Woodsen charm and he would be on his knees……….literally.

Placing Serena's hand on his heart they began to sway to the rhythm of their heartbeats, her head resting gently against his cheek. This felt soright she thought to herself as she felt his hand gently caress her back, their hips slowly grinding against each other trying desperately to get closer. The feel of his hot breath gently blowing on her neck set her pulse racing. Closing her eyes she let her hand that was resting on his shoulder travel down the centre of his back. Dan could feel the smile that played on her lips against his cheek, a smile he loved so much, a smile that was only reserved for him. They stayedlike that for minutes, neither daring to move not wanting to break the spell.

"This has got to be the longest song ever" Serena joked

They both pulled their heads back and smiled, this was all it took for Dan to slowly lean and place a light kiss on her lips.

One tender touch, one beautiful smile, one kiss was all it took for Dan and Serena to realize that this is where they belonged …together.

"I've missed this……I've missed you" Dan whispered into her ear

"Being just friends doesn't work for us" Serena replied before crashing her lips to his, snaking her tongue out she licked at his lower lip, desperate for her tongue to collide with his once again.

Carrying the bucket that was chilling the wine, he lead her into his room, a room she had missed being in, a bed she longed to lay in with his arms around her. Stopping at the foot of his bed he let go of her hand and brushed away hair from her face, cupping her cheeks he placed a kiss on her nose before he turned her around and started to unzip her dress. He let his fingertips brush down her back as he did so. Serena felt her body tingle as he gently removed the straps from each shoulder letting it fall to her feet, leaving her just in her black panties. Placing her finger under his chin she raised his head so he could look directly at her as she started to unbutton his shirt, caressing his now exposed chest. She tenderly kissed her way down his body, on her knees she unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down in one motion, delighted at his arousal and they hadn't even started yet. Just as Serena was about to take him, he pulled her up and gently pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on to join his almost naked beauty. He grabbed her thighs before sliding her panties down her leg's, tossing them across the room.

Placing a lingering kiss on her lips he reached over and grabbed an ice cube. Tonight was different. Tonight was a new start.

Positioning himself between her legs he gently traced the outline of her lips with the cube, the heat of her skin causing the ice cube to drip, letting his tongue follow the same motion he licked at the melted droplets. The coldness of the cube caused her body to jolt, arching her back. Serena tilted her head back as he rolled it down her chin and across her neck, again allowing his tongue to lap up every drop, stopping every now and again to give a little suck. She closed her eyes as Dan continued to pleasure her. As he lightly nibbled on her earlobe he began to trace the outline of her now hardened nipple with the ice cube which caused her to let out a deep throaty moan. The response Serena gave him to this move only encouraged him to continue to tease her more. He took her left nipple between his teeth and gave a gentle tug before swirling his tongue over and around, again and again, repeating this action on her right one. Serena felt every sensation ring throughout her body. Letting the cube melt and drip down her stomach, watching as she shivered, not from the ice, more from the pleasure. Tracing the melted ice down her stomach with his tongue he dragged his finger's up her thigh and across her centre, he reveled at how wet he had made her, arousing him even further. She threw her head back as he inserted one finger, then two, wanting to tease her until she was begging him. He started off at a slow agonizing pace. Not happy that she was being teased and that he was going at such a slow pace, she rocked her hips into his finger's, making him thrust deeper. Continuing pleasuring her with his finger's Serena tugged at his hair bringing his mouth to her own, both of their tongues battling for control. She bit his lower lip as he removed his fingers.

"I wanna lick you up and down, make your body scream" Dan said in a slow husky voice

She opened her mouth to reply but her heaving chest and heavy panting blocked her words. He smirked at her as he lent down between her legs and began to lick across her centre, tasting every drop of her juices.

"Oooh, Dan, please"….

Every touch, every movement felt like slow motion, each savoring every tingle created

The more she wriggled and pleaded the quicker his tongue worked and the more aroused he became. He was going to make sure that tonight would be one she'll never forget. Serena reached down to start her own teasing but was shocked when her hand was tapped away.

"Tonight's all about you" Dan smiled

Taking the ice cube between his lips he made his final journey up her stomach until he hovered above her face, leaning forward she licked at the cube and his lips before sucking feverishly. Dan placed another ice cube on her heaving chest, he let go and watched as it slowly slid down and fall across her belly button

After disregarding the ice cube, they looked at each other, their eyes telling a thousand words. He grabbed her thighs as he entered her, causing both to let out a sharp groan. Not once breaking eye contact he began to thrust deep inside of her, still moving at a slow pace. Afterthe most sublime intense foreplay she had ever experienced she knew she was already nearing her edge. Serena matched his every thrust as she dug her nails across hisback. The sight of her breasts bouncing up and down as he thrusted sharply into her, the beauty that was looking lustfully at him made him quicken his pace. He wanted to satisfy her every need. Giving one final deep thrust he felt her tighten around him as her orgasm ripped through her body. He collapsed on top of her as his own release overtook him. He had given her everything he had.

"This is how it's always supposed to be" Serena said as she later lay in Dan's arms that night, replaying over their earlier escapades. Staring into each other's eyes they both whispered

"Forever begins now"


End file.
